tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Time for Trouble
Time for Trouble is the third episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Jingle, Jingle, Jingle in 1991. Plot Gordon is exhausted and James is given his work while he has a rest. James becomes more boastful than ever and brags about his importance to Toby, who is in need of repairs. Toby puffs away to the Works, but when he takes on water at Maron he's told to clear the path for James. Toby struggles to Cronk to stock up, but runs out of water. Toby's driver hitches a ride in Henrietta back to Maron, and tells a furious James of the problem. James huffily pushes Toby to the Works, where several children joke that Toby was needed to help James with the Express, prompting the red engine to disappear in a cloud of steam. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Lower Tidmouth * Maron * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story Double Header from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. * At the end of the UK version, James exclaims "Ha! Ha!", but in the US version he says "Huh!". Goofs * In the first shot, Edward's eyes are wonky and in the following shot, Gordon's eyes are wonky, too. * Toby starts to move before James does, even though he has no steam. * James takes Toby to Knapford, not the Works. * No explanation is given as to how Percy had the time to reach Vicarstown and approach Toby from the other direction in the time it took Toby to get to the point between Maron and Cronk. * Percy's whistle is now one tone lower. Throughout the rest of the season his whistle sound changes several times. * In a rare picture, Toby has his face loose when he and James are at Knapford. Gallery File:TimeforTroubletitlecard.png|UK title card File:TimeforTroubleUStitlecard.jpg|US title card Image:Toby2.jpg Image:Henrietta.png File:TimeforTrouble.PNG|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble.png|A deleted scene of Toby and James going over the bridge Image:TimeforTrouble1.PNG Image:TimeforTrouble2.png Image:TimeforTrouble3.png|Toby taking on water Image:TimeforTrouble4.png|Toby at the canal Image:TimeforTrouble5.png Image:TimeforTrouble6.png|Deleted scene of James and Toby going the other way across the bridge Image:TimeforTrouble7.png|Toby's face is loose Image:TimeforTrouble8.png|Percy puffing beside Toby Image:TimeforTrouble9.png|Sir Topham Hatt talking to Toby at Tidmouth Image:TimeforTrouble10.png File:TimeforTrouble12.png File:TimeforTrouble13.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png|Gordon on the viaduct File:TimeforTrouble15.png File:TimeforTrouble16.png File:TimeforTrouble17.png File:TimeforTrouble18.png File:TimeforTrouble19.png|The Fat Controller File:TimeforTrouble20.png File:TimeforTrouble21.png File:TimeforTrouble22.png File:TimeforTrouble23.png|James File:TimeforTrouble24.png File:TimeforTrouble25.png File:TimeforTrouble26.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TimeforTrouble27.png File:TimeforTrouble28.png File:TimeforTrouble29.png File:TimeforTrouble30.png File:TimeforTrouble31.png File:TimeforTrouble32.png File:TimeforTrouble33.png File:TimeforTrouble34.png|Toby at Lower Tidmouth File:TimeforTrouble35.png File:TimeforTrouble36.png File:TimeforTrouble37.png|Toby's fireman File:TimeforTrouble38.png|Henrietta File:TimeforTrouble39.png File:TimeforTrouble40.png|James at Lower Tidmouth File:TimeforTrouble42.png File:TimeforTrouble43.png File:TimeforTrouble44.png File:TimeforTrouble45.png File:TimeforTrouble46.png File:TimeforTrouble47.png File:TimeforTrouble48.png File:TimeforTrouble49.png File:TimeforTrouble50.png File:TimeforTrouble51.JPG|Deleted scene Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes